<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the subtle gestures by Kyirah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983594">In the subtle gestures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah'>Kyirah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020, mentions of wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of RoyEd Month: “I love you. Remember. They cannot take it.” - Lauren Oliver</p>
<p>A.K.A. Ed speaks Mustang-ese and is veritably pissed when people threaten to kill him off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the subtle gestures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed's been in the military for years, has worked under and alongside Roy for most of his life, so it follows to say that he's pretty much fluent in Mustang-speak, which consists mostly of minor shifts around the eyes, bland hand gestures and subtle posture changes.</p>
<p>Ed's secretly proud of having learned it, too, because God knows he's one of maybe four people who are fluent.</p>
<p>He hoards the can-you-believe-this-bullshit sighs, treasures the i-am-glad-you're-here once over, snorts at the do-go-on-with-your-lies hand waves and i-am-going-to-pretend-you're-right earnest look. There are very few gestures he can't recognize after watching it once.</p>
<p>He doesn't need to see this one beforehand to understand what it means, though.</p>
<p>It's all in the furrowing of his brows, pulling of lips and hardness of his eyes. It's in the expectant yet certain look, the way his body relax in a steel-hard posture, how he allows the rebels to drag him to whatever god-forsaken place they plan on using for interrogation, the lingering of his eyes on Ed's as he keeps his head raised in the middle of a goddamn guerrilla none of them should be dragged to.</p>
<p>It's a look that says i-love-you-don't-you-dare-forget-that, a posture that all but screams I'll-hold-on-for-as-long-as-needed, and I'll-save-us-so-you-don't-have-to.</p>
<p>Ed rears those looks, understands his message, and glares back a blatant you're-so-stupid and i'll-save-you and, under it all, an i-love-you-too-bastard in the relaxing of his shoulders, on the tilt of his head.</p>
<p>The door to the hideout slams closed, and Ed gathers himself, ignores the chains and the wounds littering his body, and prepares to get his bastard back, because fuck it all, Roy's already given blood and sweat for this nation, and Ed has absolutely no interest in having him give his life too.</p>
<p>He's staking a claim on that, and he's remarkably possessive towards what's <em>his</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>